Solve for $k$ : $k - 5 = 2$
Explanation: Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ k - 5 &=& 2 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-5 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{2} \\ k &=& 2 {+ 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 7$